Гарри Мэйсон
Гарольд "Гарри" Мэйсон - 'один из главный героев Silent Hill 1 и сюжетный персонаж Silent Hill 3. Писатель 32 лет (49 лет на момент событий Silent Hill 3), вдовец и приёмный отец Шерил (Хизер в Silent Hill 3). Непосредственно принимал участие в срыве всех планов культа по возрождению их божества (хоть и в рамках поиска Шерил). Долгое время после событий Silent Hill 1 скрывался от культовиков, но был найден и убит. После событий Silent Hill 3 был похоронен своей дочерью Хизер. Характер На протяжении двух игр серии мы неоднократно сталкиваемся с особенностями личности Гарри Мэйсона. В обеих играх Гарри предстаёт перед нами как весьма творческая личность, подверженная весьма сильным душевным метаниям и переменам (что свойственно людям его профессии и склада ума). Несмотря на неудачи и страшные потрясения, которые преследовали его всю жизнь Гарри всегда находил, ради чего жить и демонстрировал волю к жизни и целеустремленность в достижении поставленных перед ним задач. Когда опасность грозит близким Гарри, тот не раздумывая бросается на помощь, вне зависимости какие преграды стоят у него на пути. Так же стоит отметить, что Гарри веьма осторожный и предусмотрительный человек. Это ярко проявляется в период его бегства от культа, когда Гарри вместе с дочерью умудрялся долгое время скрываться в другом городе, под другим именем и с другой биографией. Прошлое О прошлом писателя известно крайне немного. Когда Гарри было 22 года у него умерла первая жена. Это было первое сильное горе, постигшее писателя в молодом возрасте. Но, вместо того, чтобы топить своё горе в депрессии и алкоголе, Гарри нашёл своё новое счастье - женился во второй раз. Однако, и на этот раз надежды писателя на счастливую жизнь не оправдались - мало того, что его вторая жена оказалась бездетная, так ещё и была тяжело больна (чем, никогда не уточнялось). Но, даже несмотря на эти несчастья, Гарри не терял веру в чудо и стремление в жизни. Silent Hill Origins thumb|290px|Чета Мэйсонов и их новообретённая дочь.Вскоре, после того как Алесса распрощалась с Тревисом Грэйди и оставила новорожденную девочку на дороге, младенца находит чета Мэйсонов, которая возвращалась после отдыха проведённого в Сайлент Хилле. Факт нахождения ребёнка на дороге супруги восприняли как чудо, учитывая болезненное состояние жены Гарри и её неспособность иметь детей. Назвав девочку Шерил, Мэйсоны удочерили её и начали жить "полноценной" жизнью. Новый удар Шерил росла, на радость приемных родителей, милой, доброй и послушной девочкой. Гарри и его жена просто не могли нарадоваться на такое чудо, которое они обнаружили некогда на Сайлентхилловской трассе. Впрочем, Гарри скоро снова познал горе и отчаяние - от тяжёлой болезни жена Гарри скончалась, и писатель остался один с ребёнком, которого нужно было воспитывать. Однако Гарри не упал духом и, несмотря на тяжёлую утрату, собрал волю в кулак и продолжил жить ради Шерил.. Когда девочке исполнилось 7 лет, она попросила Гарри отвезти её на отдых в Сайлент Хилл, и писатель не смог отказать любимой дочери. Окончательно обдумав все нюансы путешествия, Гарри и Шерил собрались и поехали в Сайлент Хилл. Silent Hill 1 thumb|left|308px|Начало большое путиПутешествие Гарри и Шерил близилось к концу, и Сайлент Хилл был уже не за горами. Однако, чем ближе машина подъезжала к городу, тем больше странностей начал замечать Гарри. После того, как Сибил Беннет обогнала Гарри на своём мотоцикле и скрылась из виду, Гарри начал замечать странную потерю цветов вокруг. Дальше события развивались стремительно - увидев перевёрнутый мотоцикл Сибил на обочине Гарри отвлёклся и не заметил идущую по дороге девочку. В попытке уйти от столкновения Гарри выворачивает руль, но уже слишком поздно. Машина вылетает на обочину и Гарри теряет сознание. Проснувшись, Гарри сразу обнаруживает пропажу дочери, но, кроме этого, также отмечает безмолвие города, полное отсутствие жителей, непроглядный туман и неработающие светофоры. Разглядев в тумане силуэт дочери, Гарри бросается вслед за ней. Беготня в тумане приводит его в тёмный проулок, где начали происходить ещё более странные события: под вой сирены город погрузился во мрак, стены трансформировались в окровавленные и ржавые решётки, а в конце Гарри обнаружил в тупике изуродованное тело человека. Выбраться из переулка Гарри не смог, так как его атаковали причудливые и ужасающие создания. thumb|300px|Бегство из Сайлент ХиллаДалее Гарри просыпается в местном кафе "5 to 2", где знакомится с Сибил Беннет. Расспросив её о том, не видела ли она Шерил, и получив от неё оружие, Гарри отправляется на поиски. На протяжении поисков Гарри не один раз приближался к Шерил, но всякий раз она ускользала от него. Вдобавок ко всему поискам мешали полчища монстров, препятствия в виде обвалов на дорогах, запертых дверей и различных головоломок. Не понимая, что творится в городе, Гарри надеялся получить хоть какую то информацию от людей, которых он встречал на протяжении всего путешествия по Сайлент Хиллу. Впрочем, никто не мог ему ничем помочь. Далия Гилеспи оказалась единственной, кто мог пролить свет на ситуацию, но вместо помощи она постоянно направляла Гарри в нужные места и указывала ему, что делать. Также писатель постоянно встречал в городе девушку, подозрительно похожую на его дочь и знаки, которые, по словам Далии, рисовала именно эта девушка с целью погрузить мир во мрак. Результаты поисков оказались весьма плачевны - всё это время Далия использовала Гарри для своих целей, а за всеми происходящими событиями стояла религиозная организация "Orden", которая и виновна в том, что произошло с Алессой, Шерил и всем городом. Подобравшись к девушке (коей оказалась Алесса, дочь Далии), Далия забрала всех участников трагедии в место под названием Нигде, где Гарри понял всю суть происходящего. На самом деле Алесса является эпицентром кошмара, а Шерил - её второй духовной половинкой. План Далии состоял в объединении этих двух половин (что, собственно, она провела успешно, при неосознанном участии Гарри), и рождении того самого Божества, которому культ поклонялся с давних времён. Однако план Далии всё равно терпит крах, потому что Гарри смог победить неполноценно родившееся божество (которое убило саму Далию сразу после "рождения"). Увы, но Шерил спасти Гарри так и не смог. Вместо неё Алесса отдаёт ему новорожденную девочку и помогает бежать из "Нигде". Таким образом, с "новой жизнью" на руках Гарри убегает из Сайлент Хилла прочь. Жизнь в бегах После событий Silent Hill 1 Гарри переехал с дочерью в Портленд и для него началась жизнь с чистого листа (уже 3 раз). Поначалу Гарри очень плохо понимал, что же произошло в Сайлент Хилле и кто этот новорожденный ребёнок, полученный им при весьма странных обстоятельствах. В те времена в душе Гарри преобладали смятение от всего пережитого и злость на Алессу и Далию. Впрочем, писатель смог перебороть эти чувства и полюбил девочку, как и Шерил. Любовь была настолько сильна, что Гарри даже документы Шерил приспособил для нового ребёнка. Вскоре злость на Алессу ушла и Гарри был даже ей благодарен за ещё один шанс. Жизнь началась заново и Гарри снова был счастлив. Но счастье опять ушло внезапно и без предупреждения. Всё это время обескровленный культ вынашивал план мести и возвращения потерянной девочки. 4 года спустя после событий Silent Hill 1 культ выследил Гарри, один из представителей культа приехал в Портленд и напал на него. В целях самообороны Гарри вынужден был убить культовика. Суд квалифицировал его действия как защитную меру, и Гарри избежал наказания. Однако с этого момента писатель начал понимать, что теперь ему придётся постоянно смотреть за спину, и вскоре Гарри с дочерью переезжает в Эшфилд, полностью меняет свои документы и документы дочери, дает ей новое имя - Хизер, и начинает жить как отшельник, всячески оберегая свою дочь и ограждая её от всего мира. Silent Hill 3 thumb|286px|Хизер у трупа отцаС момента приключений Гарри в Сайлент Хилле прошло уже 17 лет, и у писателя выросла сильно его любящая дочь Хизер, которая хоть и была замкнутой и нелюдимой девушкой, всё равно была единственной отрадой для отца. Для её защиты Гарри сделал всё, что мог: записал её на курсы самообороны, подарил нож и электрошок и, в качестве последней меры предосторожности, сделал из Аглаофотиса (полученного в госпитале Алчемилла) таблетку, которую вложил в амулет и подарил Хизер на День Рождения. Однако, несмотря на меры предосторожности, Гарри всё равно с опаской отпускал Хизер из дому. На случай его смерти он написал для дочери послание, в котором рассказал обо всём, что произошло 17 лет назад в Сайлент Хилле и о том, как Хизер появилась на свет. Как выяснилось, всё это он сделал не напрасно. В один из обычных дней Гарри отправил Хизер за покупками в супермаркет. Спустя некоторое время Хизер, как обычно, позвонила отцу, чтобы узнать, как он и всё ли в порядке. Тогда он слышал свою дочь в последний раз. Через какое то время Гарри уснул, сидя перед телевизором, и, пока он спал, в его квартиру пришли Клаудия Вульф с Миссионером, который и убил писателя, пока тот спал. Опоздавшая Хизер обнаруживает бездыханное тело Гарри в кресле перед телевизором и, после небольшой разборки с Миссионером, переносит тело Гарри в его спальню (не без помощи Дугласа Картланда). Пообещав отомстить за отца, Хизер отправляется в Сайлент Хилл. thumb|left|304px|Похороны Гарри МэйсонаПосле событий Silent Hill 3 (в случае положительной концовки) Хизер хоронит Гарри на Эшфилдском кладбище. "Жизнь" после смерти Учитывая тот факт, что на момент нахождения смерти Гарри небольшая часть Эшфилда была погружена в кошмар Алессы, стоит предположить, что, как и прочие жертвы Сайлент Хилла, писатель продолжил своё существование в кошмаре в виде призрака. На это наталкивает несколько фактов: *Наличие сейвпойнт-блокнотов в Like Side Amusement Park и церковном "Нигде". За столько лет они просто не должны были сохранится настолько хорошо, но они всё-таки сохранились вместе с записями Гарри о происходящих 17 лет назад событиях. *Комната Гарри в церковном "Нигде". Стоит обратить внимание на кровавые следы, ведущие от кровати к двери. Можно предположить, что Гарри в мире Алессы до сих пор "Жив" и наблюдает за происходящим. *Дневник в комнате Гарри в церковном "Нигде". Так как большая часть дневников и надписей в мире Silent Hill'а являются ничем иным, как призрачными проявлениями, то дневник в комнате Гарри ничто иное, как мысли самого Гарри по поводу своей дочери. Иные пути В контексте Silent Hill 1 и Silent Hill 2 судьба Гарри может сложится несколько иначе. Всё будет зависеть от действий игрока. Bad thumb|left|335 px|Печальный конец "путешествия"В контексте концовки Bad окажется, что все происходящие с Гарри события всего лишь предсмертный бред, так как Гарри на самом деле разбился на машине и медленно умирает, истекая кровью. Bad+ В контексте концовки Bad+ обессиленный и сломленный Гарри остаётся в кошмаре Алессы, и даже моральная поддержка Сибил не помогает ему очнуться от забытья. Good+ Результат концовки Good+ мало чем отличается от каноничного варианта концовки Good за исключением того, что в финале Гарри покидает город не только вместе с Хизер, но и вместе с Сибил. UFO (Silent Hill 1,2 и 3) В случае выполении игроком особых условий игра окончится на маяке и Гарри попадает в плен к пришельцам (в которых так же верила Алесса), и они увозят его на космическом корабле. Как выясняется в Silent Hill 2, Гарри стал помогать пришельцам похищать людей и таким образом помог Уфошникам похитить Джеймса Сандерленда. Со временем Гарри и пришельцы стали большими друзьями, и если игрок (выполнив особые условия в Silent Hill 3) дойдёт до дома Гарри, то последний (живой и невредимый) отправится с командой Уфошников бомбить Сайлент Хилл.thumb|right|335 px|Во всём виноваты пришельцы Silent Hill Shattered Memories thumb|left|Гарри Мэйсон версии Shattered MemoriesВ контексте Silent Hill Shattered Memories Гарри Мэйсон всё так же занимается писательской деятельностью, однако это не помогает ему толком зарабатывать, из-за чего его жена Далия постоянно ругает мужа и обвиняет его во всех бедах. У них также есть дочь Шерил, которую Гарри очень любит. В один день Гарри с дочерью попадают в аварию в Сайлент Хилле, и Гарри отправляется на её поиски. На его пути снова возникают чудовища, альтернативные миры и другие люди, которые с каждым разом ведут себя всё чуднее и чуднее. В конце путешествия выясняется, что все приключения Гарри - всего лишь плод воображения его дочери Шерил, а сам он давно погиб в автомобильной катастрофе много лет назад. Теперь Гарри существует в воображении Шерил, как самый лучший человек в мире, которого она не хочет отпускать. Для неё Гарри сравним с супергероем, тогда как в реальности Гарри был забитым и нерешительным человеком, неспособным противостоять всем превратностям судьбы и безропотно терпящим все унижения от жены. Silent Hill: Revelation В контексте фильма Silent Hill:Revelation Гарри Мэйсон (он же Крис даСильва из первого фильма) прячется от сайлентхилловского культа вместе с дочерью Хизер. После пропажи жены Гарри непросто жить нормальной жизнью, и с годами он превратился в параноика. Его страхи оказались не напрасны. Дабы привести Хизер в Сайлент Хилл, культ похищает Гарри, и Хизер приходится его вызволять из плена, заручившись поддержкой сына главы культа Клаудии Вульф - Винсента, и Пирамидоголового. В конце фильма Гарри остаётся в городе, чтобы разыскать свою жены Роуз даСильва. Цитаты *"Вы видели девочку? Короткие черные волосы? Недавно в прошлом месяце исполнилось семь лет?" ("Have you seen a little girl? Short, black hair? Just turned seven last month?") *"Шерил где-то там и она нуждается в моей помощи''".'' ("Cheryl is somewhere and she needs my help.") *"Шерил моя маленькая девочка. Я спасу ее, несмотря ни на что". ("Cheryl's my little girl. I will save her, no matter what.") *"Я не знаю, кто вы и что вы пытаетесь сделать, и меня это не волнует. Только одна вещь. Отпустите Шерил. Вот все, о чем я прошу".("I don't know who you are or what you're trying to do, and I don't care. Just one thing. Let Cheryl go. That's all I ask.")'' *''"Но иногда мы вынуждены говорить правду. Вот почему я пишу это, до того как смерть и забвение поглотят меня".' '("But sometimes we have to tell the truth. That's why I'm writing this, before I'm lost in death and oblivion.") *''"Когда она узнает правду, она будет чувствовать себя плохо? Вот что меня беспокоит." ("When she knows the truth, will she feel bad? That's what worries me.")'' Интересные факты *С Гарри связан популярный интернет мем. За основу был взят момент, когда Гарри осматривает будку по Levin st и говорит, что не уверен, что эта будка собачья, так как поблизости нет собаки. Меметичность ситуация заключается в том, что сразу после этой фразы на Гарри нападает Скулящий. *Хотя полное имя Гарри - "Гарольд" этим именем его никто никогда не называл в играх. О том, что это его реальное имя, говорится в книге "Lost Memories", а так же на официальном японском сайте игры. *Радио и фонарик, используемые Гарри во время событий Silent Hill 1, стали не только символами серии, но и шаблонными аналогами для таких же предметов в последующих частях. *Модель Гарри из Silent Hill 3 внешне напоминает модель трупа у телевизора из Silent Hill 2 (комната 208 Wood Side Apartment). *Внешне Гарри так же напоминает персонажа франчайза Evil Dead - Эша Уильямса. Также бензопила и дробовик из Silent Hill 1 очень похожи на те, которые использовал Эш. *В Silent Hill 3 можно узнать предпочтения Гарри в плане литературы - по словам Хизер, её отец предпочитал детективы и детективные романы. Вполне возможно, что под влиянием подобных произведений Гарри сам работал в этом жанре. *Фраза Гарри, произносимая в UFO концовке Silent Hill 1, идентична его же фразе в UFO концовке Silent Hill 2. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Silent Hill 1 Категория:Персонажи Silent Hill 3 Категория:Персонажи Silent Hill Shattered Memories Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Умершие персонажи